Another Threat
by Eldart Mystogan
Summary: Natsu and the gang are back! It's been two years since Zeref and the Spriggan Twelve were defeated, and times have been peaceful. But when a powerful fire mage attacks the magic council, warning them of their actual enemy, Natsu and the gang must find him and find out more about this threat that makes the Spriggan Twelve and Zeref look like a joke.
1. Natsu and the Saints

Natsu Dragneel was nervous to the point of sweating buckets.

"What could the Magic Council want with me?" he asked his rival, the Ice-Maker Wizard Gray Fullbuster.

"How the hell should I know?" Gray retorts.

"Enough you two, Natsu I'm sure the magic council means no harm" Titania Erza Scarlet speaks up as the three walk down the hallways of the Magic Council Complex.

It had been two years since the demise of Zeref and the Alvarez Empire, since then times had been peaceful across Fiore, like they used to be.

"Here we are" Erza comments as the three approach a set of massive gilded doors decorated with the visage of powerful wizards casting powerful magic.

"Are you guys coming in?" Natsu asks his two friends.

"We were told to wait outside until it was all over" Gray replies.

"Don't worry, if the council wanted to punish you they would have sent soldiers instead of a letter to retrieve you" Erza explained, attempting to calm the Dragonslayer down.

"Right… understood" and with his usual trademark grin, Natsu Dragneel walked through the doors to the councils' chambers.

"Why am I here?" Natsu asks of the council five minutes later.

"Surprisingly you are not in trouble Natsu, in fact the council wishes to ask a favour of you" Natsu's Guild Master Makarov explains to Natsu.

"What's the favour?" Natsu asks, curious. _The Council is_ asking _for_ my _help_ ; he thinks to himself.

"Before we go into detail, allow us to tell the situation the council is currently facing" Jura of the ten wizard saints says.

"Okay…" Natsu replies.

"Ten days ago, a single wizard entered the council building using fire magic… he disposed of the entire guard and the council, which as you know is made up of the ten wizard saints… as though it were literally nothing" Jura continues.

Natsu may leap at the opportunity to fight one of the ten wizard saints, but _all_ them? With ease as well? Even Natsu wasn't immature enough to believe he could do such a thing ever in his life.

"There is something else that disturbs us" Makarov adds in.

"Yeah?" Natsu asks.

"He spoke to us afterward, telling us he is not our enemy, but his old friends were… he was just demonstrating what his friends could do he said… in other words he was preparing us" Makarov explains.

 _This wasn't even a battle to the guy? It was just a warning?_ Natsu thinks to himself.

"And now for the most troubling of all the facts, his magic" Jura sighs.

"What about it?" Natsu asks, "You said he was a fire user".

"Indeed, but we sensed three different brands of magic on him and… something else as well" Jura further explains.

"This may be troubling for you my boy, but we sensed Fire-Dragon Slaying magic on him immediately" Makarov informs.

"So he got his hands on a lacrama?" Natsu asks.

Makarov shakes his head, "No… it was first-generation".

Natsu began to sweat. _How did he learn Fire Dragon Slaying magic?_

"We also sensed God Slaying and Devil Slaying magic on him… all fire of course" Jura continues.

"What about this fourth power you guys weren't sure of?" Natsu asks.

"We are uncertain of course, but we can speculate that it is curse power, like those of the Books of Zeref used" Makarov says.

"So he's a demon?" Natsu asks.

"We do not know, that's why we asked you here… to find him for us and figure out what is going on" Jura says.

"What makes you think I can find him?" Natsu asks.

"You are a Dragonslayer, you can always sense other Dragon Slayer magic, especially since our adversary's is akin to yours, and second of all, you are a demon of the book of Zeref, 'END', and if he is a demon as well… that should make it easier for you to find him" Makarov explains to Natsu.

Natsu gulps down the lump in his throat and nods.

He would find this guy, and find out what's going on.

He, Natsu Dragneel, will force him to tell him what's going on.

Not without the help of his guild mates… of course not.


	2. Ten Days Ago

**A.N: Hello readers, this is my first fanfic so I hope it all goes well. I'm not sure if the A.N is an optional caption when you submit the story but I'll be writing it with the story. I'd like to thank Julius Night for being the first to review (as I'm writing this he is so far the only one but it hasn't even been a day so fingers crossed) I'll try to update as often as I can, and I should warn the readers that some chapters may be short since I'm not good at writing long chapters. Don't worry though I'll make up for it in quantity of chapters. Anyway here's chapter two.**

 _Ten Days Earlier_

"We have had reports of another dark wizard guild in the southern region of Fiore, Makarov would it be possible for you to send a team from Fairy Tail to deal with them?" Warrod Sequen informed the magic council.

"I will have Laxas and the thunder legion handle it right away" Makarov replies.

"Well then, now that is settled are there any other matters we wish to discuss whilst we are all here?" Wolfheim puts in.

The table was full of shaking heads side to side.

"Very well then, this council meeting is adjourned" Draculos Hyberion concluded the meeting.

At that moment however was the distant sound of explosions and screams.

"What in all of Fiore is going on out there" Makarov exclaims.

Just then a soldier of the guard burst through the doors of the council chamber.

"We're being attacked" the soldier cries out.

"How many?" Jura asks.

"Only one… he's powerful -" the soldier begins to report but is stopped by a burst of flame, wounding him.

"If this is your idea of a guard then I'm not even certain you guys are worth helping" a man dressed in tattered black robes comments as he walks past the doors. His body heat was so intense it left scorch marks the shape of footprints where he walked.

"Do you understand what you are doing young man?" Makarov declares, "You are attacking the magic council, home to the ten wizard saints! If you have come to declare war on us then so be it!"

"I have not come to declare war on you, but first" the man says as covers his left fist in flames.

"Makarov -" Jura begins but is stopped by Makarov's comment, "I know".

The ten wizard saints spread themselves around the hostile, preparing for battle, but were cut short as a wave of flame emitted itself from the man, harming each member of the ten wizard saints nearly to the point of unconsciousness.

"What… power… how strong are you?" Makarov asks the man.

"As strong as the men who are your enemies and they are coming soon… what you just felt is me releasing my aura… it took no effort at all, not even worth thinking about".

"Are you going to finish us?" Jura asks heatedly.

"No… like I said I am not your enemy" the man replies.

"Really… good enemies usually attack us so…" Wolfheim struggles to say.

"I am not your enemy… if I wanted to I could just wave my hand and this entire council building along with yourselves, would be reduced to ash" the man speaks without emotion. That was why Makarov believed him. Like defeating them, he believes it would be no effort.

"I came here to warn you and so I have… I'll be going" the man says as he turns to leave.

"Wait…" Makarov gasps.

The man turns and regards Makarov, "Yes?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Banan Dragneel… and I'm a master slayer" the man, now declared as Banan declares as he walks away.

 _Dragneel?_ Makarov thinks to himself, _that means…_

"A master slayer?" Jura asks Makarov.

"A master of Dragonslayer, Godslayer and Devilslayer would be my guess, and I would also guess that his element is fire" Makarov explains.

"He's using lacrama?" Jura asks.

Makarov shakes his head, "I did not sense a lacrama in him, so he learnt it all the first generation way".

 _I'm afraid I will have to get your help on this my boy, but for now, I will not tell you he is your family,_ Makarov thinks to himself.

"I feel like the master wasn't telling you something Natsu" Gray said as he crossed his arms.

All the response Gray received was a series of moans.

It had been three days since Natsu's meeting with the magic council; Fairy Tail's strongest team were currently train-bound toward a lead with the help of Gajeel the Iron-Dragonslayer. Currently all three dragonslayers… Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy… we incapacitated due to motion sickness.

"I agree with you Gray, from Natsu's account It did seem the council was hiding something" Erza stated, agreeing with the Ice-Make Mage.

"Still though… why are we going to the Capital?" Lucy asks her two guildmates.

"We heard a lead from the grapevine saying that a really powerful mage that no one even knows about is out near the capital… sounds like it could be our guy" Gray explains.

"I think I'm gonna puke!" Natsu randomly exclaims.

"I think so too" Wendy agrees.

"Softies" Gajeel mutters, although he too looked as though he were going to blow out a few chunks (probably Iron).

"Why did we bring Gajeel along?" Lucy asks Erza, clearly finding Gajeel annoying.

"Because dragonslayers can to some degree or another sense dragonslayer magic especially if it's related to their own element or is akin" Erza lectures, "So the more dragonslayers the better".

"I'm not sure If the same holds for devilslayers but if it does I'll be able to help as well" Gray adds in.

"That's true" Erza comments.

"So anyway, how long till we get to the capital" Lucy asks.

"We should be there in another six or so hours" Erza answers.

All three dragonslayers moan pitifully.

"Have you found him yet?" a mysterious mage in the shadows asks one of his new cronies.

"No sir there has been no word of incredible fire magic since an attack on the magic council" the crony replies.

 _It's very uncharacteristic of you to be quiet, Banan… hmm I wonder what you're waiting for,_ the mage thinks to himself.

"I want you to double your search effort, I want him found and when he slips up and I'm sure he will, I don't want to miss it" the mage orders.

The six cronies in front him bow their heads accepting the order and leave.

 _So this is the capital of Fiore?_ The mage thinks to himself as he looks out of the campsite towards the city. _Doesn't compare to the citadel_.

It didn't matter. All of this city along with its country, would become covered in his Ice, the Master Ice Slayer Henrik.

 **A.N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to Introduce another Dragneel… but don't worry I'm gonna put a real spin for this fanfic (It may or may not be something to do with the Fan theory of a Dragneel Clan). I'll try to update within the next couple of days but I'm currently going through exams at school. Who knows I might find an hour or two tomorrow and write another chapter. Hope you're enjoying it so far!**


	3. Plot Development

**A.N: Hello readers! I'm not sure If so far my story is any good or not, and if it's normal to have this amount of views after just a few days, so please send us a comment on how I'm doing please. If you have any tips to make my stories any better, I would love to hear them, also If you have some plot Ideas… I would love to hear them because I would love to please your imaginations. Here's the next instalment of 'Another Threat'**

 _Disclaimer: I forgot to do this for the first two chapters, I realised this after I read a different fanfic last night and I was like, 'Damn I forgot to do that!' so this disclaimer will count for both of those chapters too. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. All I own is my original characters. Hiro Mashima and all respective companies associated with Fairy Tail own Fairy Tail._

 _Previously on 'Another Threat'; The council, made up of the ten wizard saints was attacked by a mysterious fire magic user and were treated as though they were nothing; the man was described as a master slayer. Natsu and the gang have been sent out to find this wizard for before he left he gave a warning of an enemy. Now the gang are headed for the capital following word of an unknown powerful mage. Is it the mysterious man? Or is it someone else?_

The train had stopped to offload some passengers and Natsu Dragneel was taking the stillness of the train as a quick advantage to stretch his legs in the corridor; he wished he hadn't.

"I'm on a mission with Natsu and the others so I won't make dinner tonight" Natsu saw Erza speak through a communication lacrama. "I'm sorry Jellal but we are going to have to take a rain-check" with that Erza cancelled the connection.

 _It would seem Erza has been keeping a secret,_ Natsu thought to himself.

"Hey Erza" Natsu called out to Erza, startling her.

"Natsu! It's just you… what are young doing up and abo-" Erza started to ask, then realised who she just got off the phone with, "Did you hear my call?" she asked Natsu.

"Yeah, since when were you and Jellal dating, I was just gonna ask th-" Natsu wasn't able to finish his question as he received a full gauntleted fist to the stomach, courtesy of Erza.

"You are not to speak a word to anyone about the call you so rudely overheard Natsu" Erza threatened.

All Natsu could do was nod as the platform whistle had blown and on top of a suckered gut, the train had begun to move. Taking pity on Natsu Erza took him back to the compartment all the while saying, "Don't worry Natsu soon we'll be in the capital".

One hour later.

"Finally! We're off that cursed train" Natsu bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"Can you keep it down Flame breath?" Gray insultingly asked of Natsu.

"What you wanna fight popsicle?" Natsu asked.

"Cool by me" Gray says indifferently.

"Knock it off you two" Erza orders knocking their two heads together.

"He started it" Gray stated.

"Well I'm ending it" Erza replies.

"I have to agree with the Salamander though, it does feel good to be off that train" Gajeel commented as he stepped off the train, Wendy following after.

"Agreed, I haven't felt this good in forever it feels like" Wendy declares.

The group laugh together; motion sickness was a bit of a joke after all.

"Hey Wendy, where's Carla by the way; speaking of which I don't see Happy or Lily either" Gray takes notice.

"They all went on a 'C' class quest at my orders, I figured they needed a break from us" Erza explained.

"I'm gonna miss Happy on this quest I just know it" Natsu predicts.

"Stop whining and let's get going" Gajeel scowls at the Salamander.

With that the six of them, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy and Gajeel headed into the city.

Later on, in the same hotel that they all stayed at for the Grand Magic Games over three years ago.

"NATSU! Get out of my room!" Lucy screamed at Natsu holding her towel as close to he as possible. Lucy had just gotten out of the bath to find Natsu in her room.

"What!? I didn't do anything" Natsu exclaims as he lays on her bed.

"I swear a pretty girl can't get any privacy these days" Lucy mutters.

"Yeah whatever, I'm going I'm going" Natsu says as he leaves.

When Natsu makes it out into the hallway he see's Gray down the hallway and begins to head over to him. However, for the second time that day, Natsu came across another interesting lacrama call in progress.

"So you've taken on a mission with Team Shadowgear? That's great Juvia… Listen I gotta go soon before the others begin to wonder where I've gone… I'll see you in a couple of weeks I hope… Yeah I love you too… bye" Gray says, finishing off his call with Juvia.

Natsu walks up behind Gray and wraps an arm around his shoulder.

"So you and Juvia… how long has that been going on?" Natsu asks with his usual grin

"WHAT THE HELL MAN! It's rude to eavesdrop you know" Gray exclaims, shocked at being found out.

"Yeah yeah yeah, so answer me already" Natsu wasn't about to give up.

"About a week after the war with Zeref if you must know… I suppose people should start finding out anyway, we've been dating for a while" Gray mutters in response.

"A WHILE? It's been two years since we defeated Zeref!" Natsu exclaims, shocked at how long Gray had been keeping his relationship with Juvia a secret.

"So it has… anyway I'm heading to the bar for dinner, don't tell anyone about me and Juvia will you? I want to be the one to tell them… when I'm waiting until I'm ready" Gray asks quietly.

"Yeah sure whatever, doesn't bother me" Natsu says to Grays' back as Gray heads to the bar.

A rumble in Natsu's stomach made him realise he hadn't eaten in a while… in an hour anyway.

When Natsu gets to the bar, everyone but Lucy is already there, eating and drinking.

"You guys started without me?" Natsu asked them as he sat down and signalled a waiter, ordering "one of everything you got".

"Coming right up sir" the waiter responds.

"I'm sorry Natsu but we couldn't wait for you any longer" Erza explains, "Besides knowing you we knew you'd be down here soon anyway".

"Fair enough… so what word do we have?" Natsu asks as a team of waiters begin to set down dozens of plates of grilled meat and vegetables. Natsu wasted no time scoffing his face down with as much food as he could.

"We asked around for the powerful mage that was reported around here… all we got is that a mysterious mage was camped out in the hills just outside of the city" Gajeel answers, eating from a bucket of nuts and bolts like a normal person would eat popcorn.

"So tomorrow we leave the Inn early to investigate… It might be this Slayer we have been looking for" Erza continues.

"Okie dokie" Wendy replies.

"Sure whatever" Natsu says around a mouthful of food.

Meanwhile, in the hills outside of the capital.

"Lord Henrik sir, we have received word that a group of mages in the capital are asking for you" one of his cronies informs him.

"Good… perhaps Banan is with them" Henrik replies to the news.

"We heard there's a Fire Dragonslayer with them sir" the crony adds.

"That must be Banan" Henrik mutters thoughtfully.

If Banan were looking for him, then that means that tomorrow, he will come here… and if it is Banan who is he with? More traitors of the citadel perhaps?

"I want around the clock guards and scouts… I want to know when the mages get here an hour before they do" Henrik orders.

If it is more traitors, then Henrik may not survive this… the crony wizards he had gathered from this continent put together wouldn't be able to defeat a single Slayer of the Citadel… and he had gathered nearly a thousand of them.

But he was Henrik Olsen, the most feared Ice Slayer in the entire citadel. He would live up to his reputation tomorrow if need be.

"I'm waiting for you Banan… who else could a Fire Dragonslayer be?" Henrik declared.

 **A.N: Thank you to all those who have read this far! This is my first ever fanfic so I will highly value any feedback that you might leave in the comments section below. I promise to make my next chapter at least 1500 words of plot (excludes A.N and disclaimer btw). Hope you guys are enjoying 'Another Threat'. Next chapter the Team will finally meet Henrik and… hey I'll just let you read it. Look out for the next instalment on Friday the 16** **th** **of September 2016 (Australia).**


	4. Freezing Words

**A.N: Hey guys, I know It's only been a few hours since I updated but I got bored so I started writing and before you knew I was finished so here it is. FYI the end of this chapter is going to have a little cliff-hanger. Hope you Enjoy!**

"Oh man! I wish Happy were here so he could just fly me up!" Natsu complained as he was tired from waking up too early, hungry after not being allowed to eat breakfast because time was short, and sweaty for the sun was scorching him while he walked up a mountain!

"Your one to talk man, I don't feel bad at all!" Gray declared, not a bead of sweat on him.

"Well you're just filling yourself up with Ice to keep yourself cool aren't you Gray?" Wendy inquired.

"True, but aren't you also keeping the air around you cool?" Gray countered.

"At least it's better than Lucy" Wendy jokes.

"'Shut up guys! It's hot out there!' she screams emphatically" Horologium says as Lucy was currently residing inside the clock spirit to escape the heat.

"Can you four just shut up?" Erza asks, without sweat on her, which caused everyone to sweat drop.

"'uh Erza… why aren't you sweating?' she asks" Horologium says.

"When you're a warrior you must train your mind not to be distracted by things as common as heat" Erza explains indifferently.

"Cool" everyone says, even Gajeel who was sweating buckets like Natsu.

All of a sudden however, Natsu stops.

"What's wrong flame brain, giving up?" Gray antagonizes.

Natsu however ignores him.

"Natsu what is it?" Erza asks.

"I can sense him" Natsu explains.

"You can sense the Fire Slayer?" Gajeel asks all the while sniffing the air… nothing.

"No, I don't think it's the Fire Slayer otherwise I would've have sensed him as soon as we started climbing… no this is someone else… he's powerful" Natsu explains.

Normally Natsu loved to fight powerful wizards… he lived for it! But somehow he knew that taking whoever this was on alone would be stupid and suicidal. The others could sense his thoughts, telling them exactly how powerful he is.

However, Erza wanted to be more accurate "Can you sense how strong he is".

"We're about three miles away from him, and even the amount of power I can sense now… would be enough to defeat all of the Spriggan 12 at once… like swatting a fly" Natsu said, no longer sweating because of the heat. This guy was ridiculous whoever he was.

"Hold on… I can feel a… resonance" Gray says, he looks up toward the top of a hill a couple miles away, "It's Ice Magic" Gray says.

"You were looking at where I sense the power" Gray says.

"So we're not dealing with the Fire Slayer but an Ice Slayer" Erza states, "He may not be our target but he may know of if his whereabouts… let's keep moving to that hilltop".

The rest of the gang groan and complain but follow Erza all the same as she sets a hard pace.

Meanwhile on the hilltop.

"Sir we have received word that a party of six wizards are approaching" a crony informs him.

"Indeed? Is one of them the Fire Slayer?" Henrik asks.

"Yes sir… but there is another one there with him sir… he uh…" the crony hesitates.

"What is it?" Henrik asks.

"There's an Ice-Devil Slayer with them sir!" the crony finishes.

Henrik gets up and blinks. With that blink he froze that crony for the rest of eternity.

"So there's someone out there who uses the same kind of magic as me… but I'm a Master Ice Slayer! He is nothing but a common Devilslayer" he says with a grin.

One hour later, Natsu and the gang are climbing the hill that lead to Henrik's camp on the peak.

"I don't… think I can… take much more… of this" Natsu Dragneel pants.

"Deal… with it… softie" Gajeel mutters in response.

" 'Can you two stop complaining' she asks loudly" Horologium says.

"LIKE YOU CAN TALK!" the two Dragonslayers yell at Lucy who was hiding from the heat inside of Horologium.

"Hey Erza, I think I can see the top" Wendy point up, and sure enough the top of the hill was close.

"YES! This climbing was starting to bother me" Natsu exclaims and begins to run to the top now full of energy after seeing the top.

"Hey wait!" Gray calls after his rival, "We don't know who we're up against!".

With Natsu in the lead, the rest of the gang run to catch up.

When the others reach the top, they come to a scene where Natsu was standing stock still in front of hundreds of laughing mages.

"They were waiting for us?" Gray asks.

"I suppose they had lookouts to warn them of Intruders" Erza deduces.

"Hey you lot! Where's your leader?" Natsu yells at them.

"I'm here" calls out a cold voice.

The owner of the voice steps out from among the mob. He wore a white travel cloak, travel-worn white pants and white leather combat boots. He had platinum hair and Icy blue eyes.

And his power…

"Who are you?" Natsu asks him. From here he could feel the man's magical presence, and it was frightening. Before Natsu said the amount of power he could feel from miles away was enough to treat all the Spriggan 12 like a litterbox all at the same time. Now… Natsu knew that this guy could take on an army of hundreds of mages as strong as the Spriggan 12 like it was nothing. _Can we even fight this guy?_ Natsu thinks to himself.

"My name Henrik, and I notice that Banan isn't with you… so if that's the case who is the Fire Dragonslayer?" the man, Henrik asks.

"That would be me… and who the hell is Banan?" Natsu asks.

"A powerful Fire Slayer that I've been searching for" Henrik explains.

"If that's the case then perhaps we can help each other… we also are looking for him" Erza puts in.

Henrik looks at them in surprise, "So you weren't here for me? You're after Banan hmm… what are your names?"

"Erza Scarlet".

"Gajeel Redfox".

"Wendy Marvell".

"Lucy Heartfillia".

"Gray Fullbuster".

"And I'm Natsu Dragneel and -" Natsu began to introduce himself but was interrupted by an unstoppable series of laughs from Henrik.

"What's so funny?" Natsu asks angrily.

"Oh… nothing… except that you're… a Dragneel?" Henrik says between laughs.

"My last name is Dragneel… so what?" Natsu, getting very annoyed says.

Finally, Henrik calms down, "Oh it's nothing… If you find Banan you will know what I mean… but I doubt you'll find him".

"What do you mean?" Erza asks seriously.

"Because none of you are leaving here alive" Henrik states, then turns to his men, "I want none of you take part of this understood?" the men nod and scream, "Yes sir".

"I don't care how powerful you are, not many have beaten us before, let alone all six of us at one time… and we know you're an Ice magic user" Natsu declares.

"You think that matters to me that you know my magic? You think your little Ice Devilslaying friend here can help counter my attacks?" Henrik scoffs.

"I can do more than you think" Gray tells him.

"Maybe… but It won't even be a hundredth of what you'd need to interest me… you know nothing of Ice magic boy" with that Henric closes his eyes, "Allow me to give you a taste, all I'm about to do is release a portion of my aura, something a difficult and consuming as closing my eyes".

Suddenly every member except Gray began to freeze, a spot of ice there and then there, slowly covering them and causing them to scream from the pain of frostbite. Gray only bellowed in pain as he felt cold unlike he had ever felt before, _It's actually freezing me, slower than the others but still doing it… but how?_ Gray thought to himself.

"There's no point resisting Gray, you'll be frozen like all your friends here… I possess four types of Ice magic; Dragonslaying, Godslaying, Devilslaying and Demon… you cannot defeat me, and as we speak that Ice's demon properties are working… draining your strength rapidly and then transferring it to me… I must say though I'm disappointed by your lack of power" Henrik arrogantly says.

Gray grunts and screams in frustration releasing as much raw magic as he could; he manages to shatter all the Ice covering his friends and himself.

"Impressive… I doubted you could even do that" Henrik compliments Gray.

"Gee thanks" Gray mutters, "You guys okay?" he asks his friends.

"Yeah but I'm ready to go all out" Natsu says wiping his mouth.

"Same here" Erza adds in.

Gajeel, Wendy and Lucy nod in agreement.

"Then let's do this" Natsu declares.

First up is Erza, "Knight Armor; Armadura!" Erza reequips into her most powerful armor.

"Iron Shadow Dragon Force!" Gajeel screams.

"Wind Water Dragon Force!" Wendy screams, who gained the water attribute a year ago courtesy of Juvia.

"Gate of the Lion, I summon thee, Leo! Leo stardress!" Lucy screams, summoning the leader of the Zodiac spirits and transforming into her Leo outfit.

"Ice-Devil Slayer Devil Force!" Gray calls out, a form he learnt at the end of Zeref's war.

"Fire Lightning Dragon Force! Fire Dragon King Mode! Etherious Form!" Natsu screams, turning into E.N.D.

The six of them were now at their most powerful.

"How weak" Henric comments then blinks.

All of a sudden everyone's feet were frozen to the ground and the effects of his Demon Ice took on way too fast. They were all already depleted of all their magic.

"Such a huge show too! Shame it came to this but so long!" Henric waves his hand and a sharp wave of Ice hurled towards the team.

Natsu looked up to face the Ice wave, _this is gonna actually kill us!_ He thinks to himself.

Suddenly however… the Ice wave broke into glitter.

"What?" Henric exclaims.

"Gray?" everyone asks Gray.

"Wasn't me" he answers, looking past Henric, "It was her".

Everyone looks to where Gray was looking and standing on an outcropping of stone was none other than a girl in a white blouse, blue jeans and white sneakers. She looked to be about twenty and her raven hair was choppy.

"Who are you?" Henrik asks her noticing her strength.

The girl smiles, "My name is Karen Fullbuster".

 **A.N: Hahaha… I hope you like that. I decided we don't get to hear much about Grays' family (besides that part in the Tartaros arc which was FUCKING BULLSHIT!) So I was thinking the other day, what if Gray had like a younger sister, and what if she survived. Because of ages and whatnot, I'd say Karen would have only been a baby when the whole Deliorah Incident occurred… so yeah. Because I broke my word last chapter and actually just updated a few hours later, I won't give you any promises on the next instalment of 'Another Threat' but It will be before Friday. Oh btw this chapters plot was 1709 words, so at least I kept that promise. See you next time and don't forget to leave your comments in the comments section below.**


	5. Reunited!

**A.N: Hey guys! Damn it's only been just over an hour, I'm Fired Up! You get that reference? (I think they got that reference Eldart) Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying 'Another Threat' and now here's Chapter 5!**

"Karen Fullbuster? I've heard than name before… you're that star pupil that the Masters have big expectations for aren't you?" Henrik asks. When she nods he adds, "You're the same as me aren't you? You use four forms of Ice Magic!"

"No" she answers simply.

"What do you mean no?"

"I use five forms of Ice Magic; I can use Gods' Ice" she declares.

Meanwhile Gray was in a state of shock. _Karen?_ He thinks to himself.

"Hey Gray she has the same last name as you, funny huh?" Natsu jokes with his grin.

"Now's not the time Natsu!" Gray growls.

Suddenly the Ice shackles on all their feet melts.

"You guys can move now… best to keep back a little" Karen calls out.

"You think you can beat me on your own!? I'm your superior girl why are you helping them!" Henrik scowls.

"Because I don't think the Citadel should destroy this continent… and every other continent as well for that matter".

"Then you'll die!" and with that Henrik launches a volley of Ice spikes that seemed to have no end.

Karen flicks her index finger and melts the Ice.

"My Gods' Ice can change all properties of Ice, to make it as hard as a diamond to as soft as water" she informs Henrik's stricken face.

"You haven't won yet girl!" Henrik growls and launches an avalanche of razor Ice at her.

"Yes you're right… I haven't won yet" Karen speaks quietly. She flicks her index finger again and all the Ice melts.

Henrik screams in frustration.

Then he begins to scream in agony.

"One of the first things we are taught is affinity with our element, my _superior_. Because of that your body is made up of Ice… and I can control all properties of Ice… so I am going to turn you into water" Karen explains to Henrik as he slowly begins to melt into a puddle of Ice cold water.

"You may have beaten me girl! But there's no way you and that fool Banan can defeat the citadel!" he warns before he is completely turned into a puddle.

Karen hops down from her outcrop. The only time she had ever moved in that fight was to flick her finger three times.

"Well what do we have here?" she asks herself aloud when she reaches the broken down team, "A fire mage, an aspiring Ice mage, a reequip mage, a celestial mage, and Iron mage and a Wind mage".

"Karen?" Gray says as he and the others stand up.

Karen looks at him, clearly not knowing who he is, "Yes? You are?"

"It's me! Gray!" he tells her.

She looks at him blankly, "And?"

Gray felt like an Ice spike had driven through his heart. Then he remembered, "you were only a baby" he says to himself softly.

Karen became defensive, "I was only a baby what?"

Gray looks at her, and surprisingly to the rest of the team he looked a little scared, but if they were to guess it wasn't because of her power.

"I'm your brother" he tells her.

Karen laughs.

"what's so funny?" he demands of her.

"I'm laughing at a liar! My parents died when I was a baby and you're what nineteen? Younger than me! So how can that be I wonder?" she says jovially enjoying the joke.

"I spent seven years outside of time at one point, never aging so In reality sense I'm actually twenty-six years old" he provides, remembering his time on Tenrou Island.

Karen stopped laughing, frowning, "I may have been a baby but I do hold some memories and I… remember an older brother, he would have been about seven years old…"

"It's me I'm telling you!" Gray tries to convince her.

Karen then looks into his eyes, noticing that they were the same ones she looked at in the mirror, "Onii-chan?" she asks, hesitant.

Gray nods, and suddenly Karen wraps her arms around Grays' neck choking him in a hug, "Onii-chan!" she screams.

Later on that night at the Inn.

"Here's to long lost family reunited!" Erza calls a toast raising both a mug of red wine and a plate of cheesecake.

"Aye" the rest of the group called raising their mugs.

"I still can't believe stripper has a sister!" Natsu says taking a sip of his beer.

"Why can't you believe it it's true! And I'm not a stripper flame breath!" Gray stands up raising his fist.

"Who you calling flame breath Ice Queen? And you want proof you're a stripper, look at what you're wearing… or more accurate what you're not wearing!" Natsu comes back as Gray was wearing nothing but boxers.

"Oh it's on!" Gray roars as he connects a fist with Natsu's jaw. Natsu retaliates by kicking Gray into the wall. And so another Natsu x Gray fight begins.

"Do they always do that?" Karen cheerfully asks Lucy, who she found good company.

"Yeah" Lucy sighs contentedly, "But they do love each other like brothers… just deep down".

"I'm glad my brother was able to make some family… I too had family at the citadel" Karen says.

"That guy… Henric… he mentioned the citadel as well, what is it?" Lucy asks.

Erza pulls Natsu and Gray apart pulling them back to the table, "Shut up you two, Karen is going to give us some information!".

After everyone had calmed down and was ready to listen, Karen began, "The citadel… It might be what you call a guild but It's more a city than anything… It's on an Island about ten days sailing north of Fiore".

"What kind of guild is it?" Natsu asks happily.

"A Slayer guild" Karen answers.

Everyone looks confused.

"At the citadel, everyone learns one form of Slayer magic or another, some even learn two or three… It's actually quite rare to see someone who practices four or five different brands of magic".

"So is everyone as powerful as you, Henric and this Banan guy we've heard about" Gajeel asks.

"Not quite… there are a lot of powerful mages in the citadel… but If I were to be honest, the weakest of all the Initiated would probably take down all ten of your Fiore's Wizard Saints… though with effort".

"Sounds like everyone there is scary powerful" Wendy squeaks.

"I suppose by your standards they are" Karen admits.

"So what? Do you guys have like a huge stockpile of Slayer related lacrama's stored away or something?" Natsu asks.

"No, all our magic is learned in the normal way… through hard work!" Karen exclaims.

"How? I'm pretty sure all the Dragons are dead" Gray asks his sister, earning a glare from the three dragonslayers present.

"That may be true, but this magic has been passed down throughout the history of the citadel dating back nearly a thousand years when Dragons first bestowed this gift upon mankind and the Gods and Demons soon followed" Karen explains.

Natsu whistles pleasantly, "Imagine what I could learn there!" Natsu wonders aloud.

"They'd never teach you since they're planning on attacking Fiore you know" Karen says.

"True… but maybe this guy Banan can teach me?" Natsu asks.

"Banan could definitely teach you… besides the Fire Master, Banan would be the citadels' most powerful Fire-user… however he doesn't belong to the citadel anymore it seems… he feels the same as I do" Karen speaks softly.

"I think we still need to go find Banan anyway… by the sounds of it he might fight for Fiore if we can convince him to" Erza says.

"Yeah I'm sure he'll help us" Karen says.

"Do you know him or something?" Gray asks, beginning to feel that big-brother protectiveness he always saw on Elfman.

"I do… we were raised together like we were brother and sister" she answers.

Gray nods and goes back to his drink.

"Do you have any Idea where he might be?" Erza asks Karen.

"The last place you'd expect a Fire Mage to be, somewhere where it's always snowing I'd say" Karen answers.

The team all look at eachother, "Mount Hakobe" they say together.

"Well now we know where we are going next, let's all get some rest" Erza orders everyone to bed.

Later on in Grays' room.

"So what happened?" Gray asks his sister as they both sit on his bed.

"What do you mean?" Karen asks him.

"You know damn well what I mean" Gray growls out.

Karen smiles, "Calm down… let's see… the story I was told was that one of mages who later became a master of the citadel, went in search of the demon Deliorah. After coming across a town in Southern Fiore that had been attacked by Deliorah, he searched the houses for survivors. He found me and took me back to the citadel. I was raised in the citadel and soon showed a talent for magic… and you can guess what happened from there" Karen tells her story in short.

Gray nods, understanding.

"I guess that all makes sense… after the Deliorah incident I wandered a bit before I heard of an Ice Mage nearby… Ur… I went to her for training. About a year later she died fighting Deliorah casting the Iced Shell on it. After that I went to join the guild Fairy Tail… and you can guess where it went from there" Gray added with a smirk.

Karen laughed with her brother and hugged him.

"It's good to have my real brother back" Karen whispers.

"It's good to have my baby sister back too" Gray whispers back.

Karen pulls away from the hug and stands up, ready to leave.

"We need to get rest" she says to her brother.

"Right… I'll see you in the morning" Gray replies.

"Okay! Goodnight Onii-chan!" Karen says before leaving and closing the door behind her.

"Yeah goodnight sis" Gray says to himself as he laid down on his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

 **A.N: Hello Readers! I'm gonna try and finish up to chapter 10 by the end of the weekend… maybe even chapter 12. Hope you guys are enjoying 'Another Threat'. If you have some comments on how the story is going so far or If you have an opinion or Idea, please don't hesitate to leave your comment in the comment section below (:**


	6. Banan

**A.N: Wow! This is my fourth chapter tonight! Anyway so much for me uploading Chapter 4 on Friday, I'm uploading chapter 6 now! I hope you are enjoying 'Another Threat' as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I would love to start seeing comments as I value your feedback as the reading audience. To catch you up on the story so far, like Fairy Tail I have done a previously.**

 _Previously on Another Threat: Natsu and the gang have been ordered by the magic council to find the Master Fire Slayer Banan, but instead found the Master Ice Slayer Henrik. Coming close to death, the group were saved by Grays' long-lost sister Karen Fullbuster. Afterwards at the Inn, Karen told the Fairy Tail team of the citadel and its slayers. She then told Gray of her past._

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

Continuing On

Three days later on Mount Hakobe.

"Lucy, Horologium isn't always the answer to escape the weather you know" Natsu said as he walked beside the clock spirit.

"'It's freezing cold outside' she screams" Horologium says whilst Lucy's lips move soundlessly.

"Learn to pack less revealing outfits then!" Gray retorts, whilst being only in his boxers.

"Onii-chan? Why are you naked?" Karen asked her big brother.

"I'm not naked… I still have boxers on… speaking of which where are my clothes?" Gray asked to no one in particular.

"I picked them up just in case" says Wendy Marvell handing over Grays' clothes.

"You should learn to stop undressing for no reason Ice-brain" Gajeel mutters loudly enough for Gray to hear behind him.

"Watch it!" Gray warns the dragonslayer.

"Enough! We're looking for Banan… If we miss him, we might never see him again" Erza called behind her.

"'I wish everyone would stop teasing me about the weather though' she sighs sadly" Horologium says.

The group of seven trudged through the snow for a further three hours before Natsu began to smell something good.

"Food!" Natsu exclaims loudly running into the blizzard.

"Wait you idiot!" Gray says running after him.

"Well I trust Natsu's nose especially when it comes to food… and if there's food cooking then that means… wait up!" Erza ponders. The rest of the group follow suit.

Natsu could smell something good cooking… he thought it was chicken at first but now he knew it was fish.

 _Happy would've smelt it an hour ago,_ Natsu thought of the lack of his friend sadly, _after this we'll return to the guild and pick up Happy… and Carla and Lily I guess._

Natsu followed the smell to a cave that glowed from a fire, _this is definitely the place!_ Natsu thought.

He ran headfirst into the cave, following it for about thirty metres before coming across the fire.

It had three skewered fish roasting in its flames.

"Finally some food!" Natsu exclaims as he heads toward the food in a kind of trance.

"Natsu!" yelled an angry Gray running straight to his rival.

"Huh?" Natsu says as he turns his head in time to receive a punch to the head from Gray that sent him flying into the cave wall.

"What were you thinking! You could've lost us in that storm!" Gray growled.

All Natsu did was let out a moan that sounded like "food".

Erza and the rest quickly followed the two into the cave. Immediately Erza took in the contents of the cave; a fire with three skewered fish, a bedroll, a backpack and two pots and a pan. A short term camp by the look of it.

"Looks like someone… maybe even Banan… has been sleeping here… judging by the fish they'll be back very soon" Erza states.

"Try now" Gajeel mutters as he catches an unfamiliar human scent. He turns to stare into the face of a man who couldn't be older than twenty. He had long brown hair and had three-day stubble. His eyes were the colour of obsidian. "Who are you?" Gajeel asks him.

"Banan!" Karen exclaims to hug the young man who is… Banan?

"Karen… what are you doing in Fiore? Why aren't you in the citadel?" Banan asks her genuinely concerned.

"The masters finally revealed their plans Banan… we now know why you ran away… half the citadel is against the idea and are against the masters… even Master Lentus is against it!" she explains, "I came here to find you" she further explains.

"I see… here I am… and who are they?" he asks nodding to the Fairy Tail team as Natsu pulls his head out of the wall.

"I'm her brother" Gray says stepping forward.

Banan looks at Gray.

"You're a devil-slayer Ice Make mage aren't you" Banan evaluates.

Gray sweat-drops, "How did you know just by looking!?"

I can sense devil slayer and maker magic on you… I guessed you were an Ice wizard because your older sister practices Ice magic" he states.

"I'm the older one… If I had aged normally I'd be 26 years old!" Gray yells at the mage.

"Really? That's fascinating… but you are more interesting" Banan says, pointing at Natsu as Natsu is banging his head on the side trying to get rubble out of his ears.

"Huh? Am I? Why's that?" Natsu asks the man.

"You are both a demon and a fire dragonslayer… I can sense it… not only that but you have a dragon's actual power" Banan explains.

"Yeah that's true" Natsu admits.

"But you're still weak… even in your Etherious form you could not hope to defeat any of the mages you will be up against" Banan says.

"It's funny you should mention that… I was actually hoping you could teach me more about my magic" Natsu said with a grin.

Banan was silent.

"Well? What do you say?" Natsu asks, feeling worried the mage would turn him down.

"Very well… I'll train you, but for now I think we should all just sit down and relax… I have some more fish stored away here so we won't go hungry, we have much to do discuss" Banan accepted helping Natsu. So with that the group sat down.

 **A.N: A fairly short chapter, but I wanted the introduction of Banan Dragneel to have its own chapter so there you have it. Next chapter we'll be going over the citadel's plans and the teams' next point of attack. This will be my fourth and last chapter I'm doing tonight, but I'll upload two more chapters' tomorrow night at 8pm Australian Sydney Time. Until then stay tuned. Hope you're enjoying the story and as always leave a comment in the comment section below.**

 **Auf Wierdesehen!**


	7. The Plan

**Hey Guys I'm Back! Here's another chapter of 'Another Threat' which I hope you guys are enjoying so far. This chapter is purely plot and storyline, but don't worry I think you will find It very fascinating. There's exactly 1000 words to the chapter so enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

Banan signalled the group to sit down by the fire. After everyone was comfortable, he began.

"So I wonder… why have you lot been looking for me and why are you with them Karen?" Banan asked the group.

"We were ordered by the magic council to track you down and find out more about this enemy you warned them of" Erza explained the first question.

"As for Karen, we were following a lead on you near the capital and… instead of you we found this Henrik guy… Karen saved us and after explaining everything she agreed to help us" Gray explained the second question.

Banan nodded understanding, "Short and sweet and to the point… we'll get along fine I see" Banan replied.

"So what's the deal with the citadel and all that stuff, Karen explained a little but not overly much" Natsu asked.

"The citadel is what you could call the home of all slayers… for over a thousand years the citadel has produced some of the most fearsome slayers the world has ever known… it is partly the citadels' fault that dragons are extinct" Banan explained.

"We've noticed from the three members we've met that you guys are all insanely powerful" Gray comments.

"Indeed… compared to the wizards of Fiore we at the citadel have a vast advantage in terms of power" Banan agrees.

"So when are you going to teach me?" Natsu asks him.

"When the time is right… I suppose first you will want to make a report to your council and after that… we'll see" Banan answered Natsu.

Natsu grinned in response, eager for his training.

"So what exactly is the citadel planning" Gajeel asks the man.

"Destruction… there's no longer any dragons to slay, the gods are in hiding and after Zeref was destroyed the only true demon left alive is none other than Natsu Dragneel… in other words the citadel is bored… but I don't think we should alleviate our boredom by slaughtering tens of thousands of mages and conquering nation after nation… it's just wrong" Banan answers.

"How long until they invade?" Gray asks.

"I'll give it six months from now… they've already sent a few slayers into Fiore to scout it out and try to find 'traitors' like myself and Karen here… other than that they won't send a serious force for another six months I would estimate" Banan calculates.

"That should be enough time to train… hey Karen you think you'd be able to train your brother?" Natsu asks Karen.

Karen nods, "I'd be happy to".

"What about the rest of us?" Gajeel asks.

"You and the girl can still train… If my sources are correct I have located over a dozen other citadel 'traitors' one of them an Iron slayer like yourself and another a Sky slayer like you Wendy child" Banan says.

Gajeel and Wendy nod.

"Is there any other slayers that could need training?" Banan asks.

"Well there's Sting and Rogue from Sabretooth, they're both Dragonslayers" Lucy says.

"What are their elements?" Banan asks.

"Holy magic and Shadow magic" Erza answers.

Banan whistles, "Those are rare elements… not always too powerful but rare and prized in the citadel".

"Is there someone who can help them?" Natsu asks.

"There is one person I know… I only just recently located him as a matter of fact… he uses both those elements in Dragonslaying and Godslaying" Banan recalls.

The group drop their jaws, "Both Holy and Shadow?" they exclaim.

Banan laughs good-heartedly, "Well he is very old and has had over sixty years to practice magic… he received the talent for those elements from his mother and father who each individually held one of those elements each".

"Well It would seem Rogue and Sting are set" Lucy says happily.

"Yeah now all there's left is Laxas" Natsu mutters.

"Laxas?" Banan asks.

"Yes, but he didn't learn his magic, he had a lacrama put in him at a young age" Erza says.

Banan nods, "Lacrama's can be unbalanced but they can still work… his element? And where does he stand?" Banan asks.

"He uses lightning Dragonslayer magic" Gray answers.

"And out of all the slayers, he would be the most powerful" Erza puts in.

Banan nods, "There is… someone who can train him".

Karen seemed to know where he was going, "Master Lentus?" she asks.

Banan nods, "If I can locate him… I'm certain he'll be in Fiore… he will certainly train your friend Laxas and to be frank… he is the best man for the job".

"Why is that?" Natsu asks.

"Lightning is by all means volatile and powerful… It can be difficult to master… but no one in the entire history of the citadel has mastered lightning like Lentus has" Banan explains and the group sensed awe in his voice.

"He's powerful?" Natsu asks.

Banan nods, "He has mastered the element of lightning in all six of the magical arts; Dragonslaying, Dragon, Godslaying, God, Devilslaying and Demon… these six magics he has mastered to extraordinary levels… out of all the masters he was the second strongest… which probably means he is the second strongest mage in the world" Banan explains.

"Where do you rank?" Wendy asks politely.

"One hundred and sixty eighth" Banan answers.

The group, other than Karen of course, sweat drop.

"You're ranked that low? Bu you beat the ten wizard saints like they were nothing" Gray states, unable to believe what he'd heard.

Banan laughs, "I understand they are among your strongest mages in this continent, but at the citadel they would be the lowest of the low in terms of magic… not even worth thinking about… I hope this makes you realise what you're up against" Banan says through chuckles.

The group nod sombrely.

"So where do we go from here?" Erza asks.

"For now I think we should all just go to bed… early in the morning we will leave for your guild" Banan recommends.

The group agree and settle in to go to sleep.

 **A.N: Well there goes another chapter guys, to help explain the plot a bit. Remember, please leave your comments in the box below, I value your feedback and would love to hear from you If you have Ideas or opinions on the story so far. Stay tuned there's another chapter after this.**


	8. Return to Fairy Tail!

**A.N: Origato to all my readers! It's been fun writing this story so far and I hope you have enjoyed it so far. This chapter is just over a thousand words of Plot and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

The next morning the group left early for Magnolia.

After a three-hour train ride, filled with the groans of not three but now five slayers, the group finally made it to Magnolia.

"I thought Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy were bad but you two are just terrible" Erza comments to Banan and Karen after they had taken a full fifteen minutes to recover from the train ride. "It seems the more powerful you are the more you are affected" Erza adds thoughtfully.

"Indeed we have noticed the same thing… you should see Lentus after a ride in a carriage… he takes about an hour to recover" Banan says jokingly stretching his back.

"Why do we get motion sick anyway?" Gajeel asks the flame-slayer.

"That is one mystery even the citadel hasn't cracked" Banan answers.

"Enough of this, let's just get to the guild" Natsu says.

"Agreed, take us there" Banan answers.

As the group walk down the streets of Magnolia, Karen looks around at her brothers' hometown.

"Wow… It's so beautiful… In fact, your whole country is beautiful… the whole citadel is made of stone and there are barely any gardens but… It was home once" Karen comments.

"After this is all over you can come and stay in Magnolia if you want" Gray suggests.

"Yeah… we'll see" Karen answers.

Gray looks at his sister concernedly, but decides It wasn't a big deal.

Back In the guild hall.

"Master, how long until Natsu gets back?" Macao asks the Master.

"I do not know Macao, it could be today, tomorrow or next week for all I know… until he finds Banan him and the others won't return" the Master answers sipping his beer.

Over in a corner, Juvia was speaking with Levy.

"Juvia can't wait until Gray-sama returns" Juvia says with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yeah I can't wait for Lucy either, I can't wait to read more of her book" Levy adds in.

"Oh?" Juvia questions, "Are you sure you don't mean… Gajeel?" Juvia finishes in a whisper.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? THERE'S NOTHING BETWEEN ME AND GAJEEL!" Levy yells at Juvia.

Juvia and everyone else chant at her, "Yeah right" before resuming whatever they're doing.

Just then however the guild doors bang open, showing a fired-up Natsu.

"We're back!" Natsu declares.

Everyone in the guild hall cheers as everyone else including Natsu return to the guild. After much hugging, crying (and in the case of Juvia and Gray; kissing) the master steps forward to receive his report. But after seeing the two newcomers enter the hall, he knew the mission was a success.

 _I wonder if the boy knows who Banan is?_ Makarov asks internally.

"Welcome back you brats, I see your mission was successful" Makarov says, Indicating Banan and Karen, "Perhaps we can all go somewhere private where we can confer for a while… Mira!" Makarov calls out Mira.

"Yes Master" Mira answers jovially.

"Take care of the guild whilst I talk to the others will you?" Makarov asks her.

"Of course Master" Mira answers.

"Let's go" Makarov orders signally them all to follow him.

After taking them upstairs and to Makarov's office, Makarov sits down.

"I know who you are" he points at Banan who nods, remembering the small old man from the council, "But who might you be?" he asks Karen.

"My name is Karen Fullbuster… I am an Ice Slayer of the Citadel and I also happen to be Grays' younger sister!" Karen answers the master.

Makarov was shocked, "Sister? Gray you never mentioned you had a sister" Makarov says to Gray.

"Yes well you see… she was baby back then and then there was Deliorah… this whole time I though she was dead" Gray explains.

Makarov nods, understanding.

"Very well, now that is out of the way… report" Makarov orders.

Erza picked up from start to finish, talking about the citadel and their plans, how Banan and Karen and many others are against it, and their plans to train all the slayers.

Makarov nodded at all the rights times without asking any questions, and when Erza was done he sank back in his chair and frowned thoughtfully.

"I understand" he says finally, "I think this situation calls for a Guild Covenant Meeting and there we can proceed with any plan" Master decided.

The rest of them nod.

"I have just one more question… why did you attack the council Banan?" Makarov asks Banan.

"Because I wondered at the strength of Fiore Wizards… In particular the ten wizard saints… I wanted to see if you had a chance against the Citadel" he comments.

"And?" Makarov asks.

"By yourselves, you would be slaughtered by just a dozen standard slayers of the citadel… but if we can gather all those in the citadel who oppose the idea then we stand a chance" Banan says.

"Hmmm" Makarov hums thoughtfully, "Well we can worry about all this on a later date, wouldn't you agree?" Makarov asks him. Banan nods in response, "Until the covenant then" Makarov then stands up.

"Enough of all this then, you lot have returned and we have guests, let's show them how to Party here in Fairy Tail!" Makarov orders.

The group cheer and run out of the office, however Gray and Karen were stopped by an angry-looking Juvia.

"Gray-sama, are you cheating on Juvia with this… this… is she a love rival for Juvia?" Juvia asks.

"Who's Juvia?" Karen asks.

"I AM JUVIA!" Juvia yells at Karen.

"Whoa! Wait Juvia! It's not what you think-" Gray starts but is interrupted by Juvia.

"Have you two… you know… done that!" Juvia asks them.

"Whoa! Juvia I would never do that… she's my sister!" Gray tells her.

Juvia looks at Gray blankly before it hit her, "Gray-sama's… sister?"

"Yes, now can you please calm down?" Gray asks her.

Suddenly Juvia got on her knees and placed herself in a bow, "Juvia is really sorry Gray-sama".

"It's okay… can you please get up it's embarrassing?" Gray asks her.

Juvia gets up and Gray hugs her, whispering in her ear, "I've only ever got eyes for you Juvia, remember that… I will never lose you!"

Juvia began to cry happily.

 _It's so nice to see my brother found love_ , Karen thought to herself who thought that his brother's girlfriend may be a little odd, but If he loved her then so what?

 **A.N: Thank you for reading another chapter of 'Another Threat' it's been fun writing it so far. Make sure to look for the next few chapters on Sunday, 8pm Australian Eastern Standard Time. I hope you are enjoying the story and If you have any comments, please leave them below and In my next Author Note I may even give you a special thank you. Hope you have a good weekend!**


	9. The Conference

**A.N: Yeah I know I said Sunday but I was bored! So give me a break. Well here is a chapter clue; In this chapter we will be meeting a MASTER… but will they be on the side of Fairy Tail or the Citadel? Find out by reading.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

 _Two weeks later, at the entrance of hall of the Guild Masters' Hall in the town of Clover._

"How long is this friend of yours going to take Banan?" Gray asks the flame slayer impatiently.

"Don't worry, Arial won't be much longer… her wind magic is so powerful she's unlocked the ability to fly… and fast" Banan replies.

"SHE CAN FLY?" the group; Erza, Gray, Natsu and Lucy cry out.

Banan laughs.

"I remember Arial from the tourney last year… she sure showed me" Karen reminisced.

"Hahaha… as I recall she made _you_ fly for a few seconds didn't she?" Banan recalled.

"Indeed she did… are you sure she'll help us Banan? Arial can be known to be… temperamental at the best of times" Karen inquired.

"She'll help us… if I have to I'll count it as a favour for me… she owes me a big one" Banan spoke seriously.

 _I wonder what he did?_ The Fairies wondered.

Suddenly however, the group was bombarded by a powerful force of wind.

"What is this?" Natsu exclaimed. He couldn't believe the magical power he was feeling.

The wind calmed and when the group opened their eyes, a girl of sixteen appeared before them.

She had short purple hair, brown eyes that pierced and a smirk so sharp it cut.

"Hey Banan… been a while. Nice to see you as well Karen" Arial of the Wind greeted her fellow slayers.

"Hello Arial, it has been a while, nearly a year, not since the tourney If I recall" Banan replied.

Arial nodded, "And who are these… mages" she added distastefully as though she hated calling them mages at all.

"That's no way to talk to an ally" Erza marked, frowning.

"Ally? I did not believe I agreed to help you" Arial countered.

Erza scowled and was ready to fight.

"Enough! We have more pressing issues to discuss Arial… alone if you may?" Banan intercepted.

"Hmph" Arial said under her breath but followed Banan away anyway.

"Well she was pleasant" Erza commented.

"Oh she is in a good mood; you should see her when she's actually annoyed… let alone angry" Karen spoke cheerfully.

"She was in a _good_ mood… her good mood is as bad as Erza's _worst_ " Gray said.

Karen laughs.

"Well It seems the waiting is over, let's head inside to hear the guild masters out" Erza said, turning to the hall.

The group all nod and follow Erza into the hall.

"I refuse to believe that there is an entire order of wizards numbering in the _thousands_ that can utilize any form of slayer magic naturally!" Wizard Saint Wolfheim declared angrily to those present which included all the wizard saints, all the guild masters and representatives of each guild. "The idea that even God Serana, traitor as he was, would be considered _weak_ to this Citadel is inconceivable".

"You had better believe it Wolfheim… Banan here took out all ten of the wizard saints in one go using only his _aura_ and he claims he is ranked only at _168th_ at the Citadel" Makarov growls.

"Just his _aura_?" a random guild master spoke.

"That's _Impossible!"_ declared a random wizard.

"It's true… Banan here is so powerful that I wager he could have defeated Zeref and his Spriggan Twelve with nothing but a wave of his hand" Makarov declared.

"How can we trust him?" Draculos asks Makarov.

"I'll answer that" Banan speaks up, immediately gaining the attention of everyone within the hall.

"The Citadel wishes to relieve its boredom by conquering the world… in the outcome killing tens of thousands of wizards and maybe millions of citizens… I refuse to believe in that cause!" Banan declares.

"Same with me!" Karen agrees.

Everyone looks at Arial, who looks confused before sighing, "Yeah I agree".

"She doesn't seem serious" Warrod states.

"It's because I see you all as a lost cause" Arial replies.

The uproar that followed was fearsome… until everyone felt invisible gags in their mouths.

"Ugh, you guys are giving me a migraine" Arial complains.

"Arial… release the gags" Banan orders.

Arial raises an eyebrow and shrugs releasing the gags.

"It was kind of funny" she mutters.

"Now is not the time to be funny" Banan says, "Right now we need to prepare for the Citadel, so would you all be willing to hear my plan?"

When they all nod, Banan continues, "First we need to improve some of your mages".

"Who and how?" Warrod asks.

"I myself will take Natsu, the Salamander under my wing… Karen here will teach her brother Gray" he indicates Karen who sticks a tongue out, "As for the rest; I have made contacts with corresponding slayers of the citadel who are sympathetic with us and have agreed to train the following; Gajeel the Iron Slayer, Wendy the Sky Slayer, Laxas the lightning slayer, Sting the Holy slayer and Rogue the Shadow slayer" he finishes.

"Wait… isn't Wendy going to be taught by Arial?" Natsu interrupts.

"HELL NO! I am not teaching some snot nosed brat no matter how many times you ask Banan" Arial argues before Banan puts up a hand.

"Don't worry Arial, your mission is still the same… I have someone else in mind for Wendy, Natsu" Banan explains which Natsu nods.

"I can also help the magic of some other mages from Fairy Tail with some of my contacts" Banan continues.

"Who are they?" Makarov asks, the first he's heard of it.

"Juvia will undertake training with a Water Slayer that I am on… good terms with" behind his back Karen smirks knowingly, "I can also send Lucy and Erza to train with a wizard I know… she may not be of the Citadel but she is… formidable" Banan ends.

The room nods in agreement.

"Besides training these young wizards, what else do you have?" Wolfheim asks, more eager than before.

"I have selected three wizards from the citadel to conduct a training camp for any wizard who wishes to train some more… the camp will last for three months and I can guarantee the promise of more strength… as for everything else I have some detailed written plans best left for the Saints" at that he hands over a pile of scrolls to the Ten Wizard Saints, "All we can do to prepare in the end is to become stronger and gather more Citadel citizens who believe this situation to be wrong… that's where Arial comes in".

Arial steps forward, "My wind magic can reach all across this continent of yours… I can use it to find any Slayer of the Citadel just from sitting… once I have a list of people and locations I'll set out to recruit them all… it may take a month however even for me" she finishes.

"Does the council agree?" Makarov passes.

The Ten Wizard Saints consent.

"Do the Guild Master agree?" Makarov passes.

The Guild Masters consent.

"Then I believe this meeting is ov-" Makarov begins to end the meeting but is interrupted by the Hall doors bursting inwards.

"What the Devil?" Makarov exclaims preparing for battle.

However, when the woman walks in, all three of them; Banan, Karen and Arial kneel.

Standing before them was a twenty-year-old woman with pinkish hair and red eyes, looking calm.

"Hello Banan… am I late?" Master of the Flame Cassandra Pentaghast asked quietly.

 **A.N: You guessed it, Cassandra is a Master of the Citadel who holds the title 'Master of the Flame' basically meaning she is the most powerful Flame Slayer in the Citadel. A quick fact about Cass, when she was four she became Master of the Flame when she released her aura accidently and burnt the current Master of Flame to the point that he lost all his magic through trauma… I calculate that she has more magical power at her disposal than ten 'F.A.C.E' projects… you know… those things from the Tartaros arc. She is also ranked #2 in the Citadel… number one is just going to be ridiculous. Anyway here we are, Im going to take a break and I'll return on the day and time I mentioned in my previous chapter. Later!**


	10. Master of Flame

**A.N: Hey guys! I realised whilst writing this chapter that Cassandra Pentghast is pretty much the same name as a major character in the game series 'Dragon Age' so I will disclaim from here on out that name and the character of 'Dragon Age' it is associated with from hereon. Of course that will still be the name of the Master of Flame, but I thought I should still write this. Here's another chapter of 'Another Threat'.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Doesn't mean you're not allowed to read this though.

"Master Cassandra…" Banan muttered in shock.

The pink haired woman looked at Banan… and rolled her eyes.

"What are you just sitting there gaping like a fish Banan… introduce us!" she ordered.

Acting as though he were doing on his own accord, Banan spoke, "May I introduce to the magic council and all the guild masters of Fiore… Master Cassandra Pentghast of the Flame, second rank of the citadel" Banan introduced the woman.

"Second? Does that mean she is the second most powerful wizard they have?" Wolfheim muttered to Warrod.

"I believe so" Warrod answered in a whisper.

"If you're all done talking about me can I speak?" Cassandra spoke up.

Natsu steps forward, the room grows quiet except for the occasional whisper of 'Salamander'.

"So you're the Master of the Flame?" Natsu asks her.

She nods.

Natsu considers then… "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu calls out as he launches a flaming fist at the woman before him.

The room could not believe what Natsu had done… Banan and the other two were sorry that their new friend would die so soon… but.

The room filled with melodious laughter as Cassandra countered and drove Natsu into a wall fifty metres back by flicking him on the nose.

"NATSU!" the gang call out, Erza ready to fight in Natsu's place, but was interrupted by a breath attack from Natsu.

Natsu gets up and immediately calls out "Fire Dragon Roar!" spewing forth the most powerful breath attack Natsu had made to date.

Cassandra Pentghast was unfazed.

She opened her mouth and began to devour Natsu's Flame.

"That actually didn't taste too bad boy… I'm impressed it would at your level" Cassandra comments with a smirk.

Natsu laughs, "Yeah… you're pretty powerful… what you're doing right now you might as well be asleep hey" Natsu questions which Cass nods to.

For the next five minutes, Natsu had nearly declared war upon the Master, throwing attack after attack on her… but al she did was dodge and counter whilst barely seeming to think about it.

Finally, Natsu gave up… bruised and cut. Cassandra had no sign on her that she had been in a fight.

 _So this is what It feels like to be up against me if right now I were a bandit_ , Natsu thought to himself.

 _He may not be powerful but… there is strength in him_ , Cassandra thought to herself.

"Lady Cassandra, we apologize on behalf of this young man for his impertinence… we understand If you are angry" Draculos apologized.

"Do not apologize… It is said that If two Dragonslayers meet for the first time, they'll either try to fight or become immediate friends… there is no middle ground" Cassandra replied.

Everyone nodded. When Natsu first met Gajeel they fought… on the flip side when Natsu met Wendy they immediately became friends.

"Stand up" Cassandra orders Natsu. After he gets up off the floor laughing that he had a _good match_ , Cassandra asked him, "What is your name?"

"Natsu Dragneel" Natsu answered happily.

Cassandra, Banan, Karen and Arial all took a double take.

"You're a Dragneel?" Arial spoke, outraged.

"Yeah what of it?" Natsu was on the defensive.

"As if a weakling like you could ever be a Dragneel" Arial muttered.

"He is not weak Arial!" Cassandra scolded Arial.

Arial looked confused, "But Mistress, In the citadel he would be ranked somewhere at the bottom".

"He may not be powerful, but he is not weak… Banan" Cass turned to Banan, "You say you will train him?"

"Yes ma'am" Banan replied.

"I revoke it" Cass ordered.

Everyone in the hall looked shocked.

"But why? Surely you can understand that out of everyone Natsu should have the training the most" Makarov argued, appalled.

"You all mistake me… I did not say that Natsu would not be trained".

Everyone was confused until Cassandra stood as tall as possible, "I, Cassandra Pentghast, Master of the Flame of the Citadel, will train Natsu Dragneel" Cassandra declared.

Everyone looked at Cassandra blankly until, "WHAT?!" they all yelled.

"Why are _you_ going to train me?" Natsu asked later that night in his room to Cassandra.

"Why? I ask why are you complaining?" Cass answers with a smirk as she sits on his bed and he stands before her, crossing his arms.

"It's not so much I'm complaining it's just that… why?"

"Hmm" Cass thinks thoughtfully, "I find you interesting".

Natsu was confused.

"Your magical power may be inferior to just about every member of the citadel… however… you have a strength most lack… you'll never give up on something you want".

"Well yeah… what's the point in fighting for something if you don't want it?" Natsu asks.

"Indeed… and right now you wish to save your continent, and your best chance of doing so means training with me" Cassandra finishes, standing up.

"I also have other reasons of my own, but you do not need to know them" Cassandra continues.

"Will you tell me eventually?" Natsu asks her.

"Perhaps… we'll see… but right now let me ask you… have you never come across another Dragneel before?" she asks him.

Natsu thinks it over, "I met my brother, Zeref… have you heard of him?" Natsu asks her.

Cassandra shakes her head, "No I haven't… but I hear he was perhaps the most powerful dark wizard on your continent… judging by how everyone else's strength here stands, he might have been equal to average at the citadel".

Natsu nods, "Yeah probably… other than him I can't really say".

"There is another that you have met… but that's between you and him… not me".

Natsu looks at her in confusion.

"Don't worry about it… tomorrow we leave for your training… I will wake you up at four… make sure you're ready by five… understood?" Cassandra says while walking to the door to leave.

Natsu groans over what will be an early morning.

And so the training will begin.

 **A.N: Hope you guys enjoyed reading the milestone chapter of 10. I have so far enjoyed writing this series and I hope you all enjoy reading it. I would like to hear your opinions on the Idea of a Natsu x Cassandra relationship. I think it'd be neat. But I want the opinion of my readers so please let us know what you think. Finally I'm coming close to revealing my spin on the Dragneel family legacy, but I'm sure you can guess what it is by now. Anyway look out for Chapter 11! I'll be taking a break (Like I always say but never do (sigh)) anyway I'll leave you all waiting for the next chapter, but remember to tell me your opinions on a Natsu x Cassandra relationship. Auf Wierdesehen!**


	11. It all Begins

**A.N: Hey guys! We're up to Chapter Eleven. This chapter is just to begin the training and introduce all of the trainers. I hope you'll enjoy it! Thank you to all those who have read this far, I have enjoyed writing for you as I hope you have enjoyed reading. Here's Chapter Eleven**

In the northern mountains of Fiore, Laxas Dreyer waited patiently atop one of the peaks.

"I see that you have come here early… are you eager to train?" a voice behind Laxas asks.

Laxas turns around to see a man as old as Master Makarov standing there with his hands behind his back and a slight smile on his face. But there is where the similarities end.

This man was taller than Laxas, had a silver beard reaching his waist and silver hair just as long. He wore a golden robe and had kind but sharp blue eyes that sparked with an electric glow.

"Are you Master Lentus?" Laxas asks the man, to which the man nods.

"Are you sure you are ready for the next three months?" the man, Master Lentus asks.

Laxas considers before saying, "Years ago I tried to destroy my home… my family… since then I have been trying to atone… perhaps If I become stronger then I can finally atone by defeating the citadel".

"You will never defeat the citadel on your own Laxas… but your reasons are just… seek atonement through training and don't ever begin to slack off or I will cease your training… understood?"

"Yes… let's begin now If you don't mind" Laxas requests.

Master Lentus of the Bolt smiles and nods, "Yes… let's begin".

Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfillia had been relaxing and waiting at a beach in Southern Fiore for three days until they heard a voice behind them, "I'm not sure you two really want to train… for the past two days I have watched you and all you've done Is relax".

The two get up from their chairs to turn around and see the woman before them.

She was in her middle thirties with hair still mostly yellow that flowed to her waist. She was beautiful in her maturity, like a good wine and had mellow brown eyes.

"I take it you are the Senior Slayer Ur-Heart" Erza asks the woman, to which she nods.

"I was asked by Banan and ordered by both the Masters of the Bolt and Flame to train you… let us see If you have what it takes" Senior Slayer Ur-Heart says.

"If you don't mind Master Ur-Heart, what is your slayer magic?" Lucy asks the woman.

"I possess Dragonslayer, Godslayer and Devilslayer magic that's element is Spirit… It's the rarest of all the base elements" Ur-Heart replies.

"Then let us begin" Erza states.

"Yes… we shall begin now" Senior Slayer Ur-Heart of the Spirit states.

Somewhere deep under the mountain of Hakobe, Black Steel Gajeel waited impatiently.

"Where the hell is this guy?" Gajeel mutters.

"Guy? There is no guy here" a female voice says behind Gajeel.

Gajeel turns to see a woman in her early twenties standing before him. She had raven hair and nails in her entire body… she also had harsh grey eyes.

"Who are you?" Gajeel asks.

"I am the one who will train you… I am Intermediate Slayer Josaine, a master of slaying Iron Dragons, Gods and Demons" she replies.

Gajeel grunts, "You're a woman-" he started to say until he felt an Iron fist crush into his head.

"And you're a man… If you want to train, we'll begin now!" Josaine of Iron growls as she begins to pummel Black Steel Gajeel.

Atop a peak of the Western Mountains of Fiore, Wendy Marvell watched as the woman approached.

"Are you my trainer" Wendy asks cheerfully as the woman arrives.

"Indeed I am child… I am Senior Slayer Aurelia, a Master of Wind Slayer Magic" the woman, who appeared in her fifties with already fully silver hair and grey eyes full of wisdom spoke.

"I look forward to our training" Wendy cheerfully says.

The woman smiles, "You remind me of myself when I was your age child… except for your strength that is… but I'm here to remedy that problem".

Wendy smiles and Aurelia of the Wind smiles back.

Somewhere in the blizzards of Mount Hakobe.

"It's the middle of damn Winter in Fiore… even I'm feeling a little of this chill" Gray states.

Karen laughs, "Maybe If you put some clothes on Onii-Chan you might feel less cold… myself I could be nude and wouldn't feel this".

Gray exclaims over his missing clothes and says, "Please don't go nude Karen… that'll be awkward".

Karen laughs, "Just joking around Onii-chan… well how about it? Wanna start training?"

Gray nods and begins his three months of training and bonding with his long lost little sister Karen of the Blizzard.

Sting and Rogue march through the central plains of Fiore, looking for the place marked on their maps.

"The place should be right around here" Sting says to Rogue, looking at the map.

"Indeed, but I do not see him" Rogue states.

"If you two are looking for me, then you have found me" an old male voice says behind them.

Sting and Rogue turn to see a man in his seventies approach them. He had a short full of beard of silver hair and hair just as silver reaching his shoulders.

"Who are you?" Rogue asks.

"I am Senior Slayer Jaquen… and for the next three months you two will receive your training from me… NOW PREPARE YOURSELVES!" Senior Slayer Jaquen declares.

So with that, the training of Shadow and Light began.

"Juvia is becoming impatient" Juvia says to herself after four days of waiting on a deserted Island an hour off the eastern coast of Fiore.

"That is no good… water can wait for centuries to achieve its goal… and you must be the same" a woman says behind her.

Juvia turns around and sees… a woman who could have been her sister. She looked to be in her early twenties and had blue hair much like her own.

"What are you staring at?" the woman says without emotion.

"Oh nothing… who are you?" Juvia asks.

"I am Intermediate Slayer Jillian Aquas… your trainer" the woman, Jillian says.

"Then can we begin?" Juvia asks.

"First… why do you wish to learn to fight the Citadel?"

Juvia thought for a moment before saying like the stalker that she is, "So that Juvia can protect Gray-sama".

As Juvia begins to go through one of her many fantasies of Gray, Jillian shakes her head, "You're doing this for a boy?" she says.

"Of course… doesn't Master Jillian have a special someone she would like to protect?" Juvia asks.

Jillian panics and grabs Juvia by the shoulders, "What has he said… has he finally admitted he likes me… tell me that Banan-sama says he likes me!".

Juvia was in shock, _is this what Juvia looks like when I talk about Gray-sama?_

Natsu Dragneel stood at one side of the edge of the volcano in Northern Fiore, whilst Cassandra Pentghast stood on the other side.

"Are you certain that you are ready Natsu Dragneel?" Cass asks the Salamander.

Natsu smirks, "Ready and born to fight".

"Very well… but be warned… the next three months may very well kill you" Cassandra Pentghast Master of the Flame warn Natsu Dragneel the Salamander of Fairy Tail as they begin their training.

And so it begins.

 **A.N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter… next chapter will be a three-month time skip and will be the last chapter of 'Another Threat'. But don't worry I will begin publishing another series of chapters that are based on the actual war against the Citadel some-time in the future. For the time being I will be posting one shots giving back stories on all the trainers of the Citadel… the trainers are really the only ones I will be going into detail over in this series from the Citadel besides a few enemies. The series of One-Shots will be called 'The Slayers of the Citadel' so after you finish reading the next chapter… check it out!**

 **Oh and another thing… next chapter is going to have LEMON! It'll be the first time I've ever written a lemon so I am hoping I'll do well. See ya!**


	12. Revelations

**A.N: Hello my readers! Eldart Mystogan here with another authors' note. I have not written Chapter Twelve when I'm writing this (I usually do my AN's after I write the chapter). This is the last chapter of 'Another Threat' but do not fret readers for there will be a sequel all about the actual war with the Citadel. I plan for this chapter to be by far my longest ever chapter! There will be a lemon in this chapter so be warned… the sequel will be called 'Slayers of the Citadel' just FYI. Hope you enjoy Chapter Twelve and the last chapter of 'Another Threat'.**

Disclaimer: This entire series was based upon the beautiful creation of Hiro Mashima. Hiro Mashima and related corporations own Fairy Tail… I do not… but I would like to personally thank Hiro Mashima for bringing together such a masterpiece as is Fairy Tail.

It has been three months, and Natsu Dragneel's training was at an end.

In three months Natsu Dragneel had improved his magical power to the point of rivalry with Banan. He had Master Fire Dragonslayer magic and Demon Flame Magic. He had also achieved Intermediate level with Godslayer, Devilslayer and even Gods' Fire.

But in these three months, his training wasn't the only thing to change. His heart had as well.

In these three months he had become… close… with Cassandra, his new trainer.

He had discovered things about her very few knew… as he would guess anyway.

He discovered her harsh childhood, her inner thoughts and desires… however he did think she was holding some things from him… and in general he got to know her as a good friend.

But somewhere in his heart, he wanted more. Little did Natsu know that Cassandra wanted the same.

In these three months she had to re-evaluate her opinion of the Dragonslayer. Initially she thought he had tremendous Inner strength… but then she realised just how endless that strength was.

She had come to know him. She now knew that take away that shell that is a laughing and dim-witted person, was a strong and intelligent soul who was caring and willing to do anything for a friend or even foe.

They both grew to love the other.

"We leave tomorrow Natsu" Cass informs Natsu at dinner that night. Cassandra was surprisingly a cook to rival Mirajane.

"Oh yeah… It really has been three months now hasn't it" Natsu realises, slightly sad their time was over.

"I must admit… I had more fun than I was expecting to have" Cassandra smiles slightly at Natsu.

"Yeah it's been great!" Natsu exclaims, then shovels some more of Casandra's beef stew down his throat.

Cassandra smiles at the sight, _He has come a long way Indeed_ , she thought.

As they both retired to their tent (Cassandra believed they had to share a tent) they lay down in their sleeping bags ready for bed.

"Goodnight Cass" says Natsu.

"Goodnight Natsu" says Cass.

They lay down for a minute before Cass speaks up, "You know… you kind of owe me for all this training" she says shyly.

Natsu sits up in his sleeping bag, "How much you want?" Natsu asks.

Cass laughs, "I don't want money… how about a favour instead?" Cassandra requests.

Natsu lays back down in his sleeping bag and says, "Sure anytime".

"In that case close your eyes" Cass orders Natsu, "And don't open them until I say".

"Okay…" Natsu agrees, closing his eyes wondering what was going on.

Cassandra then leans over and after seeing his face in the dark, presses her lips against his.

Natsu was shocked at first, but then realised what this meant and began to kiss back. After a minute or so of kissing and slipping their tongues into eachothers mouths, swapping saliva, the two were forced to break apart for breath.

"What was that all about?" Natsu asks quietly, wanting it confirmed.

Cass laughs, "Come on silly… you know what this means" she answers, then presses her lips back to Natsu's.

For another minute they made out until they had to break apart again, "Okay, I think I'm beginning to understand now" Natsu says after he catches his brain.

"I knew you were a little slow-witted but this slow?" Cass teases, and was surprised when Natsu grabs her around her waist and turns her over so that he is on top.

Then Natsu began to make out with her some more.

"Geez Natsu… one would think you had feelings for me also" Cass further teases after another minute of making out.

Natsu laugh, "Yeah so? These past three months I have grown to love you Cass" Natsu confesses.

Cass was surprised by his confession, but returned it all the same, "I love you too".

For the next half hour, the two began a pattern of making out passionately to catching breath then back to making out.

Then Cass made the first move.

 **LEMON BEGINS HERE, LOOK FOR THE NEXT BOLDED SENTENCE IF YOU WISH TO SKIP**.

"Cass?" Natsu asks her as she begins to take off his Jacket.

"What?" Cass asks, not stopping what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" he asks as she finally takes off his jacket.

"Come now… you think I'm happy with just a make out?" she asks as she begins to fumble with his belt.

Natsu was speechless as Cass finally takes off his belt and then switches him around until she was sitting on his feet and he was laying down.

Cass began to pull down his pants.

Natsu stops her, "Are you…sure?" Natsu asks her.

Cass laughs, "Yes I am certain" she answers as she finally takes off both his pants and boxers at the same time, releasing his eight-inch erection.

Cassandra was a virgin and she was fascinated by the sight of a males' genitals. She began to wrap her mouth around his head, releasing a moan from Natsu.

Seeing that Natsu was enjoying it, she began to sink her head down until his enter penis was inside her mouth, making her feel like she was going to gag.

"Are you okay" Natsu asks through ecstasy.

His response was a reassuring moan from Cassandra as she began to slowly bob her head up and down on Natsu's penis. Slowly she increased her speed.

After five minutes of moaning from Natsu he began to feel pressure in his genitals. Knowing what was coming, he tried to warn Cassandra, "Cass… I'm gonna…" but he was unable to finish the sentence through his ecstasy.

Inside of slowing down or pulling his penis out of her mouth, Cassandra instead sped up, putting Natsu over the edge.

"CASSSSS!" Natsu screamed in ecstasy as he came down Cass's throat.

Cass pulls Natsu's cock out of her mouth and began to lick up every drop of cum on Natsu's cock and around her lips, and swallow it. Once she was done she giggled.

"Enjoy that… Natsuuuuu?" she crooned.

Natsu couldn't help but laugh.

"Your turn" he says as he flips her over.

Cassandra was startled to say the least. Suddenly there was Natsu, who began to kiss her as he undid the buttons of her t-shirt slowly. After successfully taking of her shirt he broke the kiss to look at her.

She was wearing a red, lacy bra. Immediately he embraced Cass in a hug and fumbled a little with the clasp of the bra before pulling it off. He finally saw what the bra was hiding. Round D-Cups with small pink nipples that were amazingly soft to his hands as he began to squeeze them, eliciting moans from Cassandra.

"Natsu" Cass moaned, and moaned further when Natsu's hands left her breasts.

She looked down to see him pulling off her pants and red lacy underwear in one go, causing her to be fully naked.

Natsu brought his nose close to her lower lips and took in the sweet smell that came from it. Then he began to rub and lick it at the same time, immediately causing Cassandra to go through her first ever orgasm.

"NATSUUUU!" she cried out as she used her hands to bring Natsu's head closer to her sex as she squirted dollop after dollop of her sweet cum into his mouth and face.

Afterwards Natsu sat up, licking his lips and swallowing every drop of her cum that he could.

"Thanks for the meal" he thanked Cass who laughed.

"So what's next Natsu?" she asked him.

"You'll see" Natsu says with a smile.

Then Natsu lined up his penis with her sex and pushed the head through, causing Cass to moan loudly and Natsu to grunt at the tightness of her snatch.

After much grunting and pushing, Natsu finally met some kind of fleshy barrier inside of Cassandra; her hymen.

Natsu looks at Cass questionably, "Do it" she orders Natsu.

Natsu, following orders, pushes through the hymen, breaking through it and causing Cassandra to bellow in pain.

Natsu let it sit there for a minutes until Cassandra got used to it. Once she was used to it Natsu began to move his hips back and forth into the pink-haired woman's sex.

After fifteen minutes of pumping back and forth inside of her Natsu began to groan loudly, "Cass… I'm almost done…".

"Cum with me… cum inside me" Cass orders Natsu, who obliged.

"CASSSSS!" Natsu cried out as he came inside her.

"NATSUUUU!" Cassandra Pentghast cried out as she squirted all over Natsu's thighs.

Afterwards the two laid down in eachothers' arms, enjoying the feelings going through their bodies.

"I love you Cass" Natsu whispers to Cassandra.

"I love you Natsu" Cass whispers back as they both fall asleep.

 **THIS IS WHERE THE LEMON ENDS, SO FOR ALL YOU WHO SKIPPED IT YOU CAN START READING AGAIN.**

 _One week later in the town of Clover, the Council, Guild masters and Guild Representatives have gathered in the Hall._

"So Banan… how did it all go?" Draculos asks the Fire Slayer.

"See for yourself" Banan indicates the ones who received personal training to step forward, who begin to release their magical aura's.

The whole room gasps at the power each individual now held.

"These are the fruits of our trainers' three months of training… on top of this we have trained a further three hundred of your mages at the training camp… true the results may not be as… impressive as these individuals here but now they are all quite formidable" Banan continues to the councils' stunned faces.

"Each of them has more power than the council put together… times at least ten!" Wolfheim declares.

Natsu laughs, "Damn straight" as he smiles at his trainer and lover, Cassandra who smiles back.

 _Wonder what happened with those two_ , Makarov thinks to himself.

Later that night in a random Hotel in the town of Clover.

"Haha, did you see their faces?" Natsu laughs and asks Cass who laughs back.

"They couldn't believe what three months of training did to you" she laughs.

"It's hard to believe that in a month or so we'll be fighting a war… I've become stronger than ever before… and I found someone I love" Natsu adds and kisses Cassandra who kisses back.

"That isn't all though Natsu" Cass says with a smile.

Natsu looks at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he asks her.

Cassandra laughs, "It's nothing Natsuuuuu" she croons.

But as they both lay down for bed, Cassandra Pentghast, Master of the Flame couldn't help but think, _in nine months there will be three of us_.

 **A.N: I hope that's a good ending for the series 'Another Threat'. Remember there will be a sequel series called 'The Slayers of the Citadel', however I will be taking a break to gather ideas and whatnot. Besides, tomorrow as I write this will be my 18** **th** **Birthday (I'm posting this as soon as I save this) So leave any Birthday wishes in the comment box if you so wish. Even if it's not a Happy Birthday please leave a comment on your opinion of my series… and my first ever lemon too (I hope I did well). Anyway I do believe I have covered all the bases, in a week I will be releasing a series of One Shots about all the major Citadel characters that have been shown so far; Banan, Karen, Cassandra and Arial. It will be called 'One Shot Citadel' so look out for it in about a week from now, I hope they will be awesome.**

 **If that is everything then I must say goodbye for now, and a special thank you to Dewa1990 and Enigmus-288 for being my first ever followers. Auf Wierdesehen.**

 **P.S: I will leave further Information to the Sequel in the series of One-Shots called 'One Shot Citadel'. Now this is really goodbye for now.**


End file.
